Happy Birthday Spider and Raven
by RememberME2199
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE REDONE WITH A NEW PLOT It's Sebastian and Claude's birthday and with Claude's medical problem, it's hard to celebrate on such a cold, winter day. Love sparks as the two figure out a way to stay warm and have fun, this is my first story. Review, comment. AU/ Claude- slight OOC. Sebastian- slight OOC. {Light Yaoi and Fluff}
1. Chapter 1

Claude awoke to Hayley William's voice alarming him of an incoming call, 'That's What You Get' filled his silent bedroom with repeating verses. Claude lazily picked up his phone from the night stand, too tired to check who it is.

"Hello?," he drowsily answered.

"Hello~," replied a cheerful Sebastian from the other line. Claude slightly smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Sebastian, why are you calling so early?"

"Why not? I'm just calling to wish my little spider a happy birthday before he could for me."(Claude and Sebastian were born the same day/same year, Claude younger by one hour)

Claude yawned,"Well congratulations you beat me, happy birthday love."

Sebastian snorted,"You sound tired, are you still in bed?"

"Mn. I was up all night trying to finish my painting for my instructor, he's asking for so much this month. I can barely keep up."

"Pity. I hope you finished because I have the whole day planned out for us_everything must remain on schedule."

Claude sat up on his elbow, an annoyed look smearing his face. "Can't you go one day without worrying about time Michaelis?"

He laughed mockingly,"Never have, never will_just make sure you're ready in an hour love. I'll be over to pick you up soon."

"Sure okay."

"And dress warm, I don't want to spend our birthday in the hospital again because of your hypothermia problem."

"..."

"I mean it Claude." And with that said, Sebastian hung up his phone, leaving Claude to listen to the sound of silence. He closed his phone and looked at the time displayed on the front of the cell screen. 7:30 it read.

"Just a few minutes, and I'll get ready." He set his phone back on the night stand and rested his head against the softness of the pillow; falling into slumber once more.

/

Claude woke up to something warm and wet repeatedly licking his cheek. He stirred and moaned softly, his golden eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark figure above him. He panicked at the intruder and struggled to get up. Only to realize this "intruder" was holding his arms down at his sides.

"G-get off!," he pleaded.

There was laughter...Sebastian's laughter, "Aw, I was just trying to wake you." He continued licking his cheek like a kitten. Claude relaxed and blushed slightly, "well you could've found another way."

"Your cheeks are getting hot, I can feel it_looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself spider."

Claude blushed darker and hotter. Sebastian just chuckled more, and began to trail his tongue down to Claude's neck and bit his collar bone hard and mercilessly. Claude yelped. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that for?"

Sebastian released Claude's arms and sat up, shifting his weight on Claude.

"Just consider it punishment for not being ready when I had said, you'll throw my schedule off," he said harshly. He dug through his coat pocket and drew out his phone. Sebastian flipped it up to open it and glanced at the time. 8:40 it read.

"It was 8:30 when I came over, 8:32 when I walked in, 8:35 when I decided to see what you were up to, and 8:40 to where we are now."

Claude was grasping his slightly throbbing collar bone with one hand, and trying to locate his glasses with the other. "I'm sorry," he said pitifully.

Sebastian gave him a half hearted smile and picked his glasses up from the night stand where Claude's wandering hand was. Next he slid them onto his lover's face and kissed his cheek. "Your forgiven, now go get ready, I'm losing my patience."

Claude sighed and threw Sebastian from off his crotch, the raven landing with a soft thud on his bed beside him. He rolled over and embraced his crimson-eyed boyfriend.

"I hope you aren't breaking your wallet for this Sebastian."

"Don't worry, I'd never break my wallet for you." Claude rolled his eyes and sulked out of bed, receiving a back-handed slap to his butt.

"Nice spider-man boxers Claude." Sebastian started snickering as Claude blushed madly and walked faster in his bathroom.

/

Sebastian's black car rolled down the icy road of the comforting town. Claude shivered slightly in the passenger seat. Apparently his coat and two sweaters weren't enough to keep him warm.

Sebastian glanced over at him and sighed. "I told you it was going to be cold."

"Yeah but not this cold, turn the heat on."

Sebastian shook his head and clicked the heat button, warm air billowed from the vent on the dashboard. Claude put his hands up to the vent and smiled.

"Thank you baby."

Sebastian turned up his radio. 'New Perspective' by Panic! At the Disco poured into the silent car.

"I love this song," Claude laughed.

Sebastian smiled too and began lip syncing to the song.

~"Stop there, and let me correct it. I wanna live a life from a new perspective"~

Claude chuckled and pitched in.

~"You come along because I love your face, and I admire your expensive taste"~

They both doubled over in laughter as the car stopped at a red light. The song ended and a soda advertisement came on.

"You're such a fool Sebastian."

"You're one to talk Faustus."

The laughter died down and light snow flakes began to fall from the sky.

"Snow," Sebastian said sadly. "I didn't know it would snow, we should get you inside quick once we get to our location_ a day in the hospital is not a fun one."

Claude shivered at the horrible memory. Because of his case of moderate hypothermia, he can't be in the cold for no more than thirty minutes. Or else his body temperature will drop, he'll experience muscle miscoordination, mild confusion, and labored movements.

He remembered the last time when he fell into a state of shock while out playing in the snow with sebastian back in highschool. Sebastian halfway dragged him to the hospital, before their neighbor Tankaka noticed them while passing by in his car. It was a horrible day. Besides his parents, Sebastian was the only one to stay by his friends side before he woke up.

"Claude?,"Sebastian said with a hint of concern in his voice. Claude returned from his 'dream' state, realizing that he and Sebastian were parked in the front of their favorite tea and coffee house. "Are you alright?" Sebastian inched closer to Claude, his red eyes filled with love and sympathy. Claude slightly smiled at him. "Mn. I'm good, I was just remembering the time in highschool when I had my first attack. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember me dragging your heavy body halfway across town-until Tanaka came in and saved us."

"And you stayed with me the whole while."

"And when we were the only two in the room, you woke up...and I leaned over you and did this..." Sebastian gripped Claude's chin with his thumb and forefinger. Slowly pressing his soft lips to Claudes. Claude leaned in to the chaste kiss and twined his fingers through Sebastian's hair. His hand rested against the warmth of his coat. Sebastian then curled his arms around Claude's neck, pressing them closer. Chaste kisses turned into passionate ones until Claude broke it, noses still touching with each others' he said, "The schedule remember?" Sebastian gave a half smile and pulled away. "Then let the fun begin now."

/

Sebastian and Claude were warmly greeted by RanMao at the door, her unbelievably short skirt ironically clashing with the purple marshmallow-like snow jacket she was wearing. Her emotionless face slightly lighting up at the two regulars she had before her.

"Happy birthday Claude and Sebastian, right this way." They walked through the warm shop; passing the goths, the teenagers, the eccentrics, the wanna-bes and soon-to-bes, the hipsters. Almost every category you could think of was in the shop. (No wonder, the shop was known for its tea, warm drinks, and best-class smoking.) They stopped at Claude and Sebasitan's table, it was a round booth able to fit up to a party of six. They each took a seat on either end. RanMoa gave them each a small menu and bowed. "Lau will be right with you." They then thanked her. She gracefully spun on her heel and left, turning heads of both men and women at her huge behind perking from beneath the short skirt.

"What to get, what to get." Sebastian skimmed the menu from small deserts to breakfast muffins. Claude-already done with what he wanted-set his menu down and shed his coat. He stared at his lover from across the table, who was trying to decide between a pumpkin muffin or raspberry tarts. Finally when decided, he set his menu down and stared at Claude.

"Well this is nice," said Claude who broke the awkward silence between them.

"Indeed it is, but this is only the beginning my dear."

"Oh brother." Sebastian smiled slyly.

"Stop being so cocked-up Claude, it's our birthday, enjoy it."

Claude smiled and leaned back in his seat. Sebastian sighed annoyingly and turned to look at the small tv screen in the corner, displaying a music video for some one-hit-wonder band.

Taking his opportunity, Claude slid slowly down in his seat until his feet were near Sebastian's. Next he sensually and slowly began moving the tip of his snow boot up Sebastian's leg. Earning a shocked gasp from Sebastian who blushed deeply. He directed his attention back on Claude and narrowed his eyes. ~How adorable~Claude thought. Sebastian slid down further in his seat and repeated the action back to Claude. But instead, he lightly scratched the heel of his boot against Claude's leg. Accepting the challenge, Claude and Sebastian began to playfully battle each other out of boredom. Foot kicked knee, heel scraped heel, feet danced without a sense of rhythm underneath the booth table. It ended when Sebastian jammed his heel into Claude's shin. Claude grunted and reached down to grasp his now throbbing shin. Sebastian laughed at Claude.

"My, my, my what an intriguing game of footsy," mocked Lau from in front of them. They both blushed and slightly smiled. "Hello Lau."

"Hello raven."

"Hi Lau."

"Hello spider. It is nice to see you two at my shop on your birthday. Well, enough small talk, right RanMao?"

RanMao appeared out of nowhere it seemed like, carrying a tray of two hot chocolates and green lily tea. "Lau, we haven't ordered yet,"said Sebastian sternly. Lau laughed, "Not to worry, it's on the house, a birthday present from me." RanMao set their drinks on the table and pulled out a pen and notepad.

"A pumpkin muffin for me," said Sebastian.

"A banana cream pie for me." RanMao nodded at went to stand next to Lau. They both bowed to them and departed leaving the two at the table once more. "Such mysterious people,"commented Claude. Sebastian nodded and turned to stare out the window, the snow seemed to pick up, forming a thin layer on the ground. Concern filled his face.

/

They finished their deserts and left a generous tip, they rapidly filed into the car and Sebastian cranked the heater on medium. A slightly shivering Claude put his hands up to the vent again thanking Sebastian. 10:43 the clock said, they were on perfect time. Sebastian stared at the spider who looked pitiful. "Maybe we should go home Claude." Claude quickly turned to face Sebastian. A slightly annoyed look crossed his face. "No, let's just finish the day, we deserve it."

Sebastian was taken aback. "You're shivering, let's just go home and watch a movie." Claude hid his anger with an apathetic look. "I'm fine, and if anything happens to my health, you already know what to do and where to go. It is your birthday too, I want you to enjoy it." Sebastian grinned like a cat. "Alright, but close your eyes." Claude began to protest before his lips were captured in yet another kiss, but this one was fiery and passionate. Sebastian trailed his tongue along Claude's lower lip, slightly wetting the warm skin. Claude opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sebastian to gain entrance. Their tounges wrapped around one another as moaning filled the car, mixing with the heavy music that played in the background. Claude's hand trailed down Sebastian's coat, his fingers crawled like a spider to his zipper and zipped it down. Sebastian's hand did the same to Claude's coat, his hand then slipped underneath his sweaters. Claude gasped and broke the kiss, any connection between them torn. He shrunk down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "Y-your hands are cold." Sebastian looked down at his hands and pouted angrily. He turned back to the wheel and backed out of the driveway, on their way to their next destination.

/

Claude's eyes widened as Sebastian pulled up to the Insect Museum. A monstrous sign which read: ARACHNIDS:A View Into Their Wonderful World hung above the building. Claude jumped out of the car before Sebastian had a chance to park and ran up to the building. "Claude!" Sebastian grunted and hurridley parked his car. He then jogged up to Claude's excited but trembling body at the entrance; heavily guarded by buff security officers and a worker. "Honestly Faustus, you get more excited about little insects than your own boyfriend, let alone your safety." Sebastian dug out two tickets to the exhibit from his coat pocket and handed them to the worker. She took them and attached a green fluorescent bracelet to each of their wrists. "Welcome and enjoy." Sebastian grabbed Claude's gloved hand and they both ran inside like kids. Claude ran to each display of the beautiful spiders, he was like a kid in a candy store. Sebastian trailed slowly behind him, laughing at his lover. He took pictures of the spiders with his phone, and saved every one. Information was professionally exchanged between Claude and the exhibit hosts. "You seem to know a lot about spiders Mr. Faustus"

"Yes, of course it's my favorite thing to..." Sebastian tuned out the rest of the conversation, too interested in the pamphlet of spider mating at the moment.

After about an hour Claude walked back over to Sebastian who was sitting on a wooden bench, a bored expression on his face. "I'm sorry love," apologized Claude. Sebastian looked up at Claude and smiled. "It's fine, are you ready?" He stood and stretched his back. Claude bit his cheek. "Giftshop." Sebastian nodded and walked with Claude to the shop. The souvenirs were ordinary things, spider plushies, spider shirts, spider hats, spider everything. Nothing caught Claude's fancy until he spotted a necklace with a beautiful, black pendant of a black widow. "Beautiful,"Claude whispered. He and Sebastian walked closer to the item. A blonde girl with a perky expression on her face looked at the couple. "Are you looking to buy?,"she asked. "Depends, how much?," Claude asked. "One-hundred twenty-seven." Claude and Sebastian both gasped in shock. "Why so much?!"

"Well sir for one thing, this necklace is a famous piece of work by Adam Arachne, a famous jewelry designer. And secondly, it is the original, the last piece before he died two weeks ago. You two are lucky it's so cheap, it originally cost over one thousand dollars, till' the museum bought it at the auction."

Claude became disappointed and another apathetic look crossed his features. "Thank you anyway Miss, okay Sebastian I'm ready to go." Claude turned and headed towards the front. Sebastian looked at the necklace then back at the girl and back at the necklace.

/

Claude looked towards Sebastian who was staring off into the distance, very bored.

"Sebastian, are you enjoying your birthday?"

Sebastian slowly turned to look at him. "As long as your happy, then I'm having fun." He slid in a smirk and winked at Claude. Claude's brow furrowed, he opened his door and stepped out. Leaving a perplexed raven inside the car. Sebastian's door opened. "I want to take you somewhere this time."

"But Cl-"

"Shutup. It's your birthday too you know, it's not all about Claude Faustus."

~ Claude casually drove through the winter wonderland. Snow covered every building like a blanket, children and parents walked down the street for the before-Christmas sales that were about to begin. Sebastian relaxed against the seat with his eyes closed. "Where are we going exactly to where I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Sshh. It's a surprise." About fifteen minutes passed before Claude parked the car. "Keep your eyes closed," Claude said brushing his bottom lip against Sebastian's ear. Sebastian was guided like a blind man out of his car. His skin was greeted with the friendly exchange from cold to warm. It smelled funny in this building, like fur and milk. "Open."

Sebastian's eye opened very wide, his mouth shaped into an "o" as he saw hundreds of small kittens running around playfully from behind a gigantic plexiglass wall. "W-what is this beautiful place?"

"Its a cat sanctuary they opened last month. It rescues abandoned cats and raises them here to be adopted." Workers aided the kittens, helped people with adoption papers, and some even fed them. A slightly short and stubby ginger came up to them holding a black kitten.

"Welcome to Catopia. I was informed that it was your birthday today, would you like to care for a kitten today?"

Sebastian eagerly nodded and looked around at the choices of beauties he seen behind the wall. But, his eyes always strayed to the small, black kitten in the man's arms. "May I?"

The ginger smiled and handed the kitten cautiously over to Sebastian. She mewled with delight as Sebastian began scratching behind her ears. The ginger smiled and turned to Claude. "Would you like one as well sir?" Claude chuckled an politely declined. "No thanks, I'm not to fond of cats."

"Suit yourself," he said with a smile and walked away to help and elderly couple. Claude looked at Sebastian who was able to get behind the plexiglass wall and play with the kittens. He wore a face full of pleasure and awe as six cats were clinging to his body, three playing around his leg, and the black kitten rolling in ecstasy in his arms. Sebastian looked up and motioned for Claude to join him. He sighed loudly and walked through the door behind the wall. He was greeted by a gray kitten who rubbed his cheek against his leg. Claude wavered a bit and picked up the cat, he looked confused and stroked it's back. The kitten tensed then slowly relaxed in his arms. Claude then sauntered to Sebastian, and sat next to him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so." Sebastian's grin matched the black kitten's. "Thankyou." Sebastian leaned over and licked Claude's cheek like a cat. Claude tensed and blushed madly. "Don't do it in public!"

Sebastian laughed and played with the black kitten. "I think I'm in love," Sebastian dreamingly said. Claude rolled his eyes and stroked the gray kitten's back. The kitten meowed for him to continue. His hand grazed the kittens cheek, when suddenly it bit him playfully. Clause jerked his hand back from the mischievous beast.

"It bit me!"

"It was only playing Claude."

"Yeah right."

The gray kitten seemed to scoff at Claude and walk to Sebastian and rest against his side. Sebastian chuckled deeply. Claude dug out his phone and read the time. 1:00. Sebastian laughed as the black kitten was pouncing on his chest, he laid down to allow it to climb on him, it crawled to his face and licked him. Claude lay beside Sebastian and burrowed his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "It's not fair, getting all the attention from my raven."

"It's not about Claude Faustus remember?," Sebastian mocked. Claude pouted and sat up. "1:00."

"What?"

"Your schedule."

Sebastian groaned. "Can't it wwaaiitttt?"

Claude shook his head. "Hypocrite."

Sebastian suddenly stood, the kitten still in his arms. He looked down at the kitten, a sad look crossing his face. "Until next time, little black cat."

"Just adopt," Claude spoke, suddenly next to Sebastian.

"I wish I could, but kittens with a red bracelet around their ankle have only been here for about a week or so. They need to have a blue bracelet around their ankle to be able to adopt."

The ginger worker walked over to them and held his hands out for the kitten.

"Are you two ready to go?" Sebastian sadly handed her over to him.

"Yes. Let's go Claude." They presumed to leave before Claude stopped him. "It got a little colder outside, and the snow is falling down more than ever." "...Do you mind going to the car and turning the heat up to vent through the car, and pulling it to the front?" Sebastian closed their distance and kissed Claude tenderly. "Of course." So, he left Claude behind to soak up as much warmth as he could before he left the building.

/

Claude collapsed on his warm sofa, curling up against a pillow. "Home sweet home," he breathed. Sebastian sat next to him and bent down to kiss his ear. "Your ears and cheek are cold, are you cold?"

"A little, but it's nothing severe." Sebastian began to trail kisses down his neck, making Claude moan softly. "Remember what the doctor said, even if you are a little cold, you need to go through a rewarming process." With that said, Sebastian got up and started to boil water over Claude's stove. When it was hot enough, he soaked five towels in it, wringing them out after. "Take your coat and sweaters off." Claude nodded and stripped himself. Sebastian's eyes filled with desire when his eyes fell upon Claude's slightly muscular body; from his arms to his chest. His skin was soft and pale. "Okay," Sebastian breathed.

He unraveled the towel and laid it on his stomach, Claude hummed and closed his eyes. A smug smile settling on his face. Sebastian took the second towel and layers it over Claude's forehead, he removed Claude's foggy glasses and set them on the coffee table. The third towel went on his neck, and the other two were set aside. Sebastian stood, his coat was pulled on by Claude. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to cook, I'm hungry. Rest you're going to need it in about three and a half hours." Claude nodded and intertwined his fingers over his stomach. Sebastian discarded his coat and sweater, leaving a black long sleeve underneath. He prepared a light tomato soup with some crackers, he carried it back to the living room. He sat on the floor and turned on the tv. He quietly watched the screen as he blew on his soup and ate. It was delicious. When the screen went black then to a commercial, he looked at Claude with a mischievous grin. He discarded the spoon and poured soup into his mouth, holding it there. Next he crawled over to Claude until he was straddling him. His black nails trailed down Claude's cheek, parting his plump cold lips with his thumb. Claude seemed to be somewhat asleep or awake. He slightly opened his golden irises to see what was happening, then he closed them back. "Sebastian," Claude said almost inaudibly. Sebastian smirked inwardly and he slowly pressed his lips to Claude's parted ones. He allowed his mouth to open as the soup transitioned from his mouth to Claude's. Claude's eyes shot open as the soup filled his mouth, some of it dribbled down the side of his mouth, streaking like blood. "Swallow," Sebastian lightly commanded. Claude swallowed grudgingly and pouted. "I wasn't hungry." "Yes, well I'm enjoying this way too much." Sebastian lapped up the soup the dribbled from Claudes mouth and brought his lips to Claude's now warm ones. Claude discarded the towel on his neck as chaste kisses began to trail their way from Sebastian's mouth down the hollow of claude's neck to his collarbone. Claude shivered. Sebastian stopped and slowly looked up, a small smile on his face. "Cold, love?" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sebastian pulling him close. "Just nervous." Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled wider. "Such a timid spider indeed." Claude blushed angrily and brought his lips to the raven's. "I'm not timid."

"Sure. Sure" Sebastian licked his lovers neck once again and laughed.

"And stop licking me!"

"Would it be better if we waited Claude?"

Claude blushed again and nodded.

"Very well, little spider." Lips touched once more.

RRRRRIINNGGGG.

Sebastian and Claude growled in unison as the phone rang. Claude released Sebastian then sulked back into a pouting mood. Sebastian angrily took the phone and pressed 'talk'. "What?"

There was mumbling and Sebastian smiled. "Of course." Sebastian pressed the speaker phone button, and settled on his belly next to Claude on the couch. Claude took all his towels off now and mirrored Sebastian's actions, he snuggled close to him for warmth. There was giggling and irritated mumbling of two teenage boys. Soon, the message began:

~"Happy birth-day to you. Happy birth-day to you. Happy birthday Claude and Sebastian, happy birth-day to you!" The first boy sounded giggly and cheerful, the second sounded bored and uncaring. It was none other than Alois and Ciel. "Happy birthday Claude-a!," Alois sweetly said. "Thank you Alois."

"What's on your list for this year? Birthday sex? I bet you're doing it right now as we speak aren't you?!"

Claude flushed. "No! We are not!"

"Ah, that's right Claude-a is too timid."

"Alois!" There was more mumbling and now Ciel was on the phone. "Happy Birthday Sebastian," he said with little emotion. Sebastian smiled cat-like with closed eyes. "And here I thought you had forgotten about me little Ciel."

"Tsk. It's just me wishing you a happy birthday, no big deal." Sebastian could almost see Ciel crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "Either way, you still called, I'm honored enough." There was grumpy mumbling and a phone hung up.

"How sweet," Sebastian said. "Mmhmn." Claude burrows his head in Sebastian's arm and slowly closed his eyes. "Sleep with me, Sebastian." Sebastian shifted until he was cradling Claude's head like a baby. "If you insist."

/

A Day To Remember was blaring from the tv music stations as Sebastian tussled his hair in front of his bathroom mirror. He was sporting black leather heels with a pointed end, dark skinnies, a black leather peacoat that stopped below his behind, and a light gray and white scarf. Sebastian grabbed his piercing from the counter and hooked it to his lip; it was a skinny silver chain that connected from the right side of his lip to his ear. After he was satisfied he left to his kitchen. Once there, he grabbed his phone and checked for any messages from Claude, there were none.

The snow outside picked up, it seemed like a blizzard was about to commence. An ominous atmosphere hung in the air, Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the counter.

... Sebastian's phone vibrated and "meowed" on the table, the signal for an incoming text. His eyes shone when he picked up the phone and read:

~Sebastian, it's cold. Hurry up already.~

Claude is the driver during their last birthday surprise, and Sebastian is acting as the GPS. An idea Sebastian agreed to since it seemed he was driving everywhere on their birthday.

He grabbed his jacket and headed outside, locking the door behind him. Crimson eyes wandered to Claude's shiny black car in the driveway. He could see him slightly shivering from the inside.

"You look great Sebastian," Claude said into a kiss.

"Thank you, and you do too_if I could see you better."

They pulled from the driveway and started down the road. Sebastian giving directions and Claude obediently following. They arrived in a parking lot to a very mainstream restaurant. "Fancy, fancy," Claude jokingly said. Their doors opened and they stepped out. Sebastian finally got an eyeful of Claude. Claude was sporting a black peacoat that stopped just at the top of his knees, a navy blue tie was accompanied with a white button up shirt(with the first two buttons unbuttoned), black skinnies, and fashionable black boots that stopped at the base of his knee. Claude's piercing were silver spider bites slow his bottom, left lip.

"Eye candy Claude, and my eyes are surely devouring something sweet." They snaked their hands through each other's tightly and made their way to Agni and Soma's Curry House. A waitress with a name tag that read Meena was standing with a clip board by the door. "Welcome to Agni and Soma's Curry House, do you have a reservation?" Sebastian lightly smiled and replied, "Yes, Sebastian and Claude under the name Michaelis." Meena checked the list and smiled. "Yes, right this way." She shows them to a booth in the back of the sophisticated restaurant. Meena handed them their menus and smiled. "Happy birthday raven and spider. And may Shiva bless you both." She bowed and sauntered off to the front. When they both were satisfied with what they wanted, they set their menus down. Claude cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I hope you haven driven a hole in your wallet yet love."

"You'd wish, spider." They both laughed lightly. "I love you Sebastian," Claude said tenderly. Sebastian waved his hand jokingly in a shooing motion. "Yeah, yeah." Claude frowned a bit and looked away. Apparently taken back by Sebastian's reaction, even if he was joking. A few more teases and taunts and Agni and Soma stood before them. "Welcome! And congrats to your guy's twenty-fifth year of life!," Soma gleefully said. Agni nodded, "It's a pleasure having Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus dine at our eatery tonight, please enjoy the food." Soma gave them both a light hug and Agni bowed to them. "May Shiva bless you," they then said in unison. They left just as a waitress showed up, Sebastian and Claude placed their orders. The food arrived and they began to eat. Sebastian looked up from his food when he heard violent coughing. Claude violently coughed into a napkin and started shaking. "Claude?," Sebastian said suddenly

concerned. He shook his head and smiled weakly. "It's nothing, it's probably the AC."

Sebastian frowned. "I made sure they had it to an medium 78 degrees in here Claude, and knowing Agni and Soma's hospitality- they agreed without hesitation. Find a better excuse." Claude's eyes were downcast as he ate some more of his curry. " It's okay, the curry is warming me." Sebastian's expression hardened. "Is there something wrong, Claude?" He shook his head. "Nothing Sebastian, eat your curry, it's getting cold." Crimson eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of a shivering spider across from him.

/

They stopped at a red light without saying a word, Claude in the driver's seat, Sebastian in the passenger. He still wore a hard face. "I don't appreciate your lying to me Claude." Silence. "A good relationship needs honesty." Silence. "Are you trying to kill yourself sometimes?" More silence. "Claude?" Silence, Sebastian's head snapped to the left, "Faustus!" Claude was silently staring out the window, his hands on the wheel, a look of apathy on his face. This red light was taking forever.

"Cold," he whispered. His hand slowly moved and turned off the heat. "Claude?" Claude started shaking, his knuckles turning white. "It's too cold Sebastian." He rolled down his window and began shaking and coughing violently and snow swirled into the car. "YOU IDIOT!," screamed Sebastian. He reached over to the buttons on the driver's side, but was stopped by Claude's pale and icy hand. Sebastian's head jerked up as he saw a smiling Claude. "It's way too cold." Claude's eyes closed and his head slammed against the wheel, the horn blaring just when the light turned green.

/

"Cla...e."

"Wa...up...ove."

Claude's head stirred as he fluttered his golden, hazy eyes open. He was looking at a dark shadow, liquid warmth was all around him. "Sebastian," he warily said as his lover's face became more recognizable. "Claude." They was a hard and fast slap and Claude's eyes shot open, a sting resting on his cheek. "You idiot," Sebastian grimly said. Claude realized that he was in hot water in Sebastian's bathtub. His clothes lay sloppily on the granite floor, and Sebastian was frowning. Sebastian only had on a black tank top and his skinnies, his hair was messy and a little wet; his eyes were hard as well. Claude rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry." Sebastian's face softened as he extended to stroke Claude's red cheek. "I forgive you love, but never do that again. You had me worried." He kissed his cheek and drew back, his crimson eyes glistening with compassion. "What made you do that?" Claude flushed and looked away. "What made you not say you love me?" Sebastian laughed and kissed Claude's ear, "You nearly kills yourself, just to hear me say 'I love you'?" Claude nodded and hugged Sebastian's neck. "An idiot spider indeed." Claude drew back and settled into the water again, sighing. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Thank you Sebastian." It was silent, Sebastian raked his hands through Claude's dark violet/black hair. "Lemme was your hair," he whispered. Sebastian grabbed a bottle of shampoo from his separate shower and poured a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and worked a lather into Claude's hair. Claude hummed and arched back into Sebastian's touch. The only sound in the room were suds dripping into the water and Sebastian's hands combing through Claude's hair. Claude sat there in silence. When he was done, Sebastian rinsed and repeated. "Let me get you clean clothes Claude." He nodded as Sebastian turned to leave out the door.

~ Claude and Sebastian were both in their pajamas as they made their way onto Sebastian's couch. Sebastian collapsed onto it and sighed loudly. "What a day." Claude nodded, "Yes what a day indeed." Claude got up from the couch and grabbed his snowy jacket from off the dining room chair(where it was air drying). He pulled out a navy blue box with gold ribbon. "But no birthday is complete with presents." Sebastian smirked and retrieved Claude's gift from his room, it was in a silver box and black ribbon. Sebastian excitedly jumped onto the couch,"Kay' who's first?" Claude smiled and handed his gift over to Sebastian. "You first love." Sebastian carefully took the gift, unraveled the ribbon, and took the lid of the box. His eyes shine and his mouth formed an "o" when he pulled out two tickets to the musical Cats for February of next year. "This is perfection Claude, I love if." Claude beamed, "Take the plushy lining out the box, there's more." Sebastian did with a skeptical look on his face. Once finished, he pulled out a medium-sized square paper that read ~*Thank you for adopting a cat today. Please treat them with care*~below the message was some information about the cat, a phone number and address, and the number 457.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Adopt? But wh-? Who...which kitten?"Claude chuckled, "That little black ball of mischief you call a kitten." Sebastian gasped. "I thought you weren't able to."

Claude then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,"Yes, we'll it was a lot of work, and I was on limited time. I was throwing every deal I could at that stubborn ginger."-"Until I finally agreed to work part time feeding and caring for those small creatures." Sebastian hugged Claude tightly, Claude returned the favor. "How many hours?"

"Five."

"How many days?"

"All of next year." Sebastian chuckled, Claude brought his lips to Sebastian and stroked his cheek. "But it was all worth it," he whispered. Kissing him again, the kiss broke when Sebastian pulled away to get Claude's gift. "Your turn." Claude's eyebrow arched as he slowly opened the gift. He gasped and his eyes widened. "It's wonderful Sebastian!" He pulled out the spider necklace from the shop. "How were you able to pay?" Sebastian smirked darkly and brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and winked at Claude. "Use your imagination."

"Sebastian?" He only laughed and helped Claude put it on. They embraced each other and started making out, "Happy birthday Raven," Claude whispered through kisses."Happy birthday Spider," Sebastian panted.

They fell asleep in each other's arms afterward, both smiling in their dreams.

~A happy birthday indeed.

*END*


	2. Continuation Letter to favsfollowers

Okay. I see thus story isn't as great as my other one. And I am just posting this to ask those who followed it and saved it to their favorites. Do you guys want me to make this story more developed and longer? Please message me the answer to this question or post it in the comments/reviews. Thankyou.

~**_RememberME2199;)_**


End file.
